


Chicken

by therandomfizzer



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Making Out, Western, c'mon people, just guys being dudes lmao, we seriously need more joe/candy fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therandomfizzer/pseuds/therandomfizzer
Summary: Settling things with a coin toss is too easy





	Chicken

Joe and Candy have always had little competitions with eachother. Whether it be arm wrestling, staring contests, quick draw, coin toss. You name it, they've done it. 

One day after a long, exhausting ride, they open the door to their hotel room and see before them one very small cramped bed. 

‘’I’ll flip you a coin for it’’ 

‘’We did that last time. I'm tired of flipping coins all the time’’ 

‘’Hmm… arm wrestle?’’ 

‘’My arm hurts just thinking about it’’ 

There's a moments pause and they both try to think up an idea on how to settle this.

‘’How about a game of Chicken?’’ Candy suggests. Joe looks at him confused.

’'Chicken?’’ he asks. 

‘’Yeah, it’s where two guys or two girls lean in and the first to pull away is the chicken. The loser'' He grins. Joe laughs, he’d never heard of such a silly game before. But thinking about it, it was kind of a funny idea. He was always down to try new ideas. Plus, Candy would _definitely_ pull away first before he’d even get close. This was an easy win, Joe thought to himself. Smiling, he turns to Candy. 

‘’I accept the challenge’’

Candy laughs. 

‘’You’re on’’ 

Taking their hats off, they both throw them haphazardly across the room. Joe clears his throat loudly, trying to get at Candy. In response Candy licks his lips methodically, making a little humming sound as he does. Joe rolls his eyes and shakes his head at it. 

‘’Alright ready?’’ Candy asks. 

‘’Sure am’’ Joe says rubbing his hands together. 

They stand there staring at eachother awkwardly for a few seconds, neither wanting to make the first move. 

‘’Well come on, lean in!’’

‘’You first!’’ Joe shoots back. 

‘’Okay. We’ll both lean in at the same time’’ They both agree on that at least. 

They stand up straight and begin to lean in very slowly. Joe almost instantly breaking into a smile, triggering Candy to giggle a little. This really was a silly idea. They lean in up until their noses are touching. They stop there. 

‘’I want that bed’’ Joe says, trying not to move his lips. 

‘’You gonna chicken out now?’’ Candy taunts with a devilish grin. 

‘’Nope. Just having a little break’’ 

‘’If you want that bed you’re gonna have to lean in even more’’ Candy teases. He’s got this in the bag, he thinks smiling to himself. Joe looks like he’s going to pull away any second. But Joe is no quitter, and he does **not** want to sleep in a chair again.

Candy begins to laugh when Joe suddenly leans in all the way and presses his lips against Candy’s. Candy is wide eyed with shock, Joe is kissing him! He doesn’t want to be the one to pull away first so he kisses him back. 

Joe wraps his arms around Candy’s shoulders, in response Candy places his hands in Joe’s hair. Joe kisses him, head moving side to side. This is actually nice, he thinks. Candy also enjoying the sensation, walks Joe backwards and around the side to where the bed is, Joe gently pushes him down onto the bed, mouths still connected in an endless kiss. Joe gets on top of Candy and straddles him, Candy pulling lightly at the other man’s wild curls. Joe hums at the feeling and begins to loosen Candy’s neckerchief.

One of Candy’s hands begins to slither down Joe’s body, heading towards his lower half. His hand fiddles with his belt for a second before moving further between his legs and grabbing him and squeezing lightly. Having forgotten all about the challenge at this point Joe breaks the kiss with a soft moan. Candy smiles and chuckles lightly. 

‘’I win’’ he whispers in Joe’s ear with a smile. Joe’s movements stop before looking up at him, cheeks pink. He’d completely forgotten what this was all about in the first place. He huffs out a breath and looks to the side.

‘’Fine. You win. A deals a deal’’ he says unenthused. Candy laughs at his victory.

Joe gets off him and begins to set up camp in the chair across the room. He gets a pillow and stuffs it behind his back and kicks off his boots. He brings his knees up to his chest and pulls the blanket up to his chin, all while glaring at Candy snuggling down in his comfortable bed. Candy blows out the lamp and gets comfortable in his bed. After a few seconds he turns over and sees Joe all cramped up in the chair trying to get in a comfortable position. He grins and whispers to himself 

‘’I always win’’ before happily turning over and going to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't posted in a while i've had MAJOR writers block. It's been real shit, but now i hope to get back on the wagon and write some more fic's!!! woo!! 
> 
> Also- we are in desperate need of more joe/candy fics. (seriously people, where are my shippers at?!)
> 
> If you like this fic please leave a kudo and comment :) <33


End file.
